Babysitter Wanted!
by laneykin
Summary: Bill needs a babysitter so he goes to Charlie for help, who isn't too happy about that! So can he get out of it? Read and find out. Takes place in the 19 years later era! Some Spoilers!


-1**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters in this story they belong to J.K Rowling._

**Note: **_Ok I came up with this little story when my cousin mentioned to me about how he was babysitting his brothers daughter for the weekend and he wasn't asked he was just told! Hope you like it. _

**Babysitter Wanted!**

Charlie Weasley sat alone at the kitchen table in the Burrow eating his breakfast. It was early morning and his parents were gone to Diagon Alley to do some sopping. He heard a car pull up outside and figured it was probably his parents back early. When he looked around to see who was coming in and to his surprise he didn't see his parents but a much younger couple and their one year old daughter.

"Hey bro" Bill said slapping him on the back.

"Hey" Charlie grinned at Bill and Fleur.

"Bill I need to use zee bathroom" Fleur said.

"Ok" Bill said taking Victoire in his arms.

Fleur went upstairs and Bill sat down and put Victoire on his knee.

"So what brings you out here so early?" Charlie asked

"I need you to babysit"

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to bring Fleur into the hospital for a check up"

"So why can't you bring Victoire along too?"

"Because we could be all day"

"And what if I say no?"

"Well that would make you a very bad uncle and godfather"

"But I can't look after a baby"

"Ah come on Char, it'll be easy. Besides we looked after Ginny and Ron when they were babies remember?"

"Yeah but usually I let you do all the work with them and I kept Fred and George entertained"

"Beat us up more like" said Fred walking into the kitchen with George, they sat at the table with their eldest brothers.

"You deserved it, you were little hell raisers"

"Still are" muttered Bill.

"What was that?" George asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing"

"So to what do we owe this pleasure, oh great older brother of ours?" mocked Fred.

"And the little one too" added George pointing to Victoire, who was looking over Bill's shoulder.

"I just came to drop Victoire off, Charlies babysitting"

"I haven't agreed to that yet"

"You choose him to babysit over us?" George said pretending to be shocked.

"Why?" added Fred.

"Well because when I get back I want my daughter to be alive"

"Are you implying that we wouldn't do a good job?"

"Yeah" Bill laughed.

"I'm insulted"

"Me too, and all this time I thought you were a nice brother"

"Fine do you want to babysit?"

"Can't we're busy"

Bill rolled his eyes.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Fred smirked.

Fleur returned to the kitchen looking quite pale.

"So are we reazzy?" she asked.

Bill looked at Charlie who sighed.

"Okay I'll do it"

"Thanks bro" Bill said handing Victoire to him, "I'll go get her things."

Bill returned to the kitchen with a baby bag and dropped it on the table.

Fleur began saying off a long list of instructions and Charlie just nodded looking slightly dazed.

"…and there is some books and toys too in case she gets cranky but she should be ok." Fleur finished.

"Ok I think I can handle it. You two just go, we'll be fine"

"Goodbye sweetheart Mummy is going to miss you" Fleur said and kissed Victoire goodbye.

Bill waited until Fleur went out to the car and turned to Fred and George.

"Victoire is just learning to talk so no cursing understood. If I come back and she says one swear word I will make your lives miserable."

"Relax we would _never_ do something like that"

"Yeah especially when you have warned us not to"

Fred and George grinned innocently at Bill.

"I'll be checking back in an hour or two" Bill said to Charlie who nodded.

"Bye bye Victoire" he said kissing Victoire, but as Bill went to leave she started crying and held her arms out expecting him to take her with him.

"Dada" she cried struggling in Charlie's arms.

As Charlie tried to hold on to her Victoire screamed and cried as loud as she could.

"I'm only going for a few minutes Victoire, I'll be back soon" Bill said trying to quieten her down.

"And he's going to buy you loads of sweets too" Charlie said but it was no use, Victoire just screamed and screamed until Bill finally took her off Charlie.

"It's ok" he said rubbing Victoire's back.

Victoire lay her head on Bill's shoulder and sucked her thumb.

Ginny came down into the kitchen in her pyjamas looking sleepy.

"Fred, George what are you…oh hi Bill" she said when she noticed Bill.

"Sorry if Victoire woke you Gin" Bill said.

"Oh it doesn't matter"

"Why were you so quick to blame us Gin?" Fred asked.

"Yeah when we're completely innocent" George added

"Okay first of all I blamed you because you two have woke me up every morning this week and second you two are and never will be completely innocent"

"Good point" Fred nodded.

Victoire looked up and when she saw Ginny a big smile spread across her face.

"Gin Gin" she said.

"Hey Victoire" Ginny said going over and stroking her smooth blonde hair.

"See there was nothing wrong with her she just didn't like mean old Charlie" George laughed.

"Shut up you prat" Charlie said shoving George.

"Language Charlie" Fred said.

"See its not us you have to worry about Bill it's your babysitter you should be warning about bad language" George smirked.

"Ok I really don't have time for this. Ginny you're my new babysitter" Bill said handing Victoire over to Ginny.

"Wait I cant, I have plans for today"

"So cancel, come on Gin I'll pay you"

"You never offered to pay me" Charlie said.

Ginny thought about for a while.

"Fine" she sighed.

"Thanks sis" Bill said giving her and Victoire a hug.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know around dinner time probably. Now you better take her into another room before I go"

"Ok. See you later"

Ginny brought Victoire into the living room and Victoire looked back at Bill first of all but then Ginny distracted her by showing her the family grandfather clock.

"Bye guys" Bill said running out to Fleur who was bound to be getting impatient in the car.

Ginny came back in to the kitchen.

"What did you do with Victoire?" Charlie asked.

"You lost her already Gin?" Fred said.

"No she's in there looking through books and shut up Fred"

"I'm George actually"

"No your not."

"Hey Gin since your up will you get me a drink?" George asked.

"Get it yourself"

"Hey how come when Bill asks you to cancel your plans and look after a baby for the day you say yeah but when I ask you to do one simple thing you wont?"

"Yeah whys that?" Fred asked.

"Because Bill is nice to me unlike you two."

"Hey Gin will you get _me_ a drink?" Charlie asked slyly.

"Ok what do you want?"

"Water please"

Ginny got out a glass, filled it with water and handed it to Charlie.

"Thanks Gin"

"Hey" Fred and George said outraged.

"Same reason" Ginny said and smiled at Fred and George before going back in to play with Victoire.

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, this started off as a one shot but I'm not sure I might continue with it if people review and want more!_


End file.
